The Decisions of Fate
by SevenSilvers
Summary: Kaiba has a decision, whether he wants Jou to be forever locked up in a magical music box to live eternally alone and to never be bothered by anyone while dancing. It would mean to live on without Jou and still have him. What will he decide?
1. Chapter 1

**The Decisions of Fate.**

It was beautiful. I never knew that a boy could dance so beautifully. Such graceful moves that touched my heart. It was like he is expressing his very emotions. Look at his eyes, they are dazed in another world other than ours and filled with sorrow. Makes you wonder what he is thinking or what he wants. He blinked. The look still remains there in his eyes, the golden eyes of Jounouchi Katsuya.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, but missed his footing and fell to the floor of the stage. His fall was even graceful. Was that planned? He laid still in the centre of all the lights half curled for such a long time. I decided to go in and get closer.

I stopped approaching so he wouldn't notice that someone has been watching him dance alone. Suddenly he began to sob under his arm that protected his face when he fell. I watched him cry. I wanted to comfort him, but why should I care? I am the cold hearted bastard. I should leave.

"Why?" he spoke under his arm, "Why do I love you?"

I stopped at his words and turned around. Shocked to hear what he said. So he was dancing because he was in love with someone. Probably somebody who tortures him so. Perhaps that person was already taken, but I know that isn't the case.

He twitched his hand and slightly moved his arm to reveal his sleeping face. I walked closer to see his face and determine if he really did fall asleep. His hand twitched again when I knelt down. He did fall asleep and tears were still running down his cheeks, "I hate you," he sighed.

I smiled. I think a whole new emotion had just sparked up. "I never knew you held such strong emotions," I spoke to the sleeping form, "I'm looking forward to finding out who is your love. I might have to destroy _him_." So then I got up and left him lying there, with my alarm beeper beside his head to wake him up in the next half hour. Wouldn't want him to catch cold now after discovering my new interest in him.

*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't stop thinking about him. His dancing replayed in my dreams. I just have to know who is he in love with. His sorrow was beautiful, I have to see more. So I went back to where I saw him dancing, but he wasn't there. I waited for him to come, but he never showed up. Finally I left to go look for him, perhaps he is elsewhere.

My feet did the guiding in the snow not me. It took me to a more private area on the school grounds. It was late so there was twilight. I headed to a near lamppost, and there he was gazing up to the sky. He was in his winter articles, a black version of the school's jacket, beige coloured fur along the hood with a small streak of magenta along the velcro around his wrists and a pair of ovary gloves. He wasn't moving at all, he was just standing there. Still, a sight to behold. If he's not going to move himself, then I will make him move.

"Aren't you going to dance?" He looked at my direction.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" he asked. I approached him. He took a step back, "Look, I don't want to pick a fight with you. So please, just leave me alone." That didn't stop me at getting closer to him. I grabbed his hands tightly, which hurt and surprised him. "W-what are you doing?" He continued questioning, but I ignored them.

"Dance with me," I commanded and started to move.

"Ow! That hurts!" I was clutching at him... so it would hurt.

I amazed myself, I didn't even know I could control people while dancing too. He was like a puppet that would only be controlled by dancing with a partner, the puppet master. His moves were still beautiful. He tried stopping himself, but it was futile.

"Let me go!" He yelled, "I'm warning you!" He couldn't take it anymore, he shut his eyes tight. When they were closed he fell to the ground.

"Why did you do that, Kaiba!?" He looked at me from the ground, "You are such a jerk! Like all the time! You never consider anybody's emotions! It's like you play with them or something! And you use me the most! And I-I… I HATE YOU SETO KAIBA!" He got off the ground and dashed off.

I stood there glaring at the direction he just went. Like I didn't know he had hatred for me, that's big news, better tell the journalists. Well one thing for sure is I am angry. No use standing here.

"Excuse me, sir," turning my head to some weird lanky man in red black and white like some royal fool or the joker from the cards with cunning eyes almost like slits. What does he want? "Are you angry with the fellow that you just chased off?"

"Why do you want to know?" I raised my voice at him to mind his own business. He just smirked and came closer to me.

"Child," he began, "Why don't I make you a deal. It looks to me that you want this boy and to have him dance for only you. I can arrange that." I stopped in my tracks to look at the man. He placed a hand on my shoulder, his head was angled looking at me with his slit eyes like he can read me and many other people this way. Does he know that I truly desire Jounouchi? He can give him to me?

"It's true," he started again, "All you have to do is to decide his fate of eternity. Live among with these mortals until death… or… place him in this box and have him dancing alone forever with no one to see him but you." He pulled a tiny box small as a palm out of nowhere by a swing of his hand, like a magician would do.

"This music box is in need of a beautiful dancer," he continued and taking a glance at the box, "I truly believe that he will make a fine finishing piece. Yes, he is perfect for it. I will give the box to you if you decided he shall be in there forever, until the end of time."

"You have until that cloud enters the crescent moon of ending," he pointed to the single cloud in the night sky. He raised my hand by the wrist to open it up and give me the box, "That is in one hour to make you decision final. I'll let you keep the box to think it over. Just think… he will never make you angry again. Oh! And if you haven't decided his fate, he will disappear from society, leaving only you to remember him," He began walking off with chuckles filling the air.

I grunted at him. Like I'm going to believe a single word he had said, but still the thought of having Jounouchi beside me forever with nobody to bother him sounded like an idea that I would most likely enjoy. Nobody would see him but me? Disappear from society, does he mean by killing him and hypnotizing his friends? In that case, I better make the decision.

I began walking aimlessly. Hoping my feet would know the way to my love. Seeing Jounouchi would help me in making my final decision. I looked down at the snow, there his footprints showed that he stopped running at this spot. I forgot about the snow. I could just follow what he left behind. He obviously didn't think I would follow him, not covering his tracks that would eventually lead me to him.

After sometime, I finally caught up to him. He was sitting on his knees tired from running in the snow. I stayed a safe distance away so I could watch him and think. I pulled out the musical box and opened it. Nobody but me, I repeated in my head, but the word forever, until the end of time. What would become of him after such a long time, when I die? Will he be alone waiting for me to open the box to see him. I would be the only one to keep him company… until I die. And when I die there will be no way for me to reach him. I'll be miserable in my death since I cannot see the one that took my heart.

Why is it that I'm so obsessed with him and his beautiful dancing. Is it because he openly showed so much emotion to me and he didn't even know it. I looked at the moon and the cloud. It's getting close. I better head back to that fool.

"Time is almost up," there he is, "Have you made your decision, child."

"I've decided," I finally began after not talking for so long, "That I want to keep Jou - "

"Kaiba!" A familiar voice was heard from behind, "I-I… I just wanted to tell you that I…" He blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean the things I said to you earlier. I just…" He stopped again.

"Time is running out," the man sang with a smirk on and revealing cunning eyes. It was like he was telling the both of us to hurry up. We both looked at the moon. Jounouchi began breathing fast like it was going to be the end of him. It will be if I don't tell the man my decision. I looked at him in the eyes. He had determination in them.

Suddenly his figure dashed for me in a quick embrace around the neck and along came his pair of soft lips. Like how fast it came it quickly disappeared, but his arms were still around my neck so I embraced his waist, "I don't hate you, Ka- S-Seto." He looked at the moon, I looked at it as well. Oh no! It's about to touch! Jou looked afraid too.

"I decided that he stays," I circled one arm around Katsuya and dug in my pocket to get the box out and toss it at the guy. He caught it with a scowl on his face and disappeared as the cloud started eclipsing what's rest of the moon, but as he disappeared there was a sly grin on his cunning face.

When he was fully gone from our sight his voice echoed throughout the area, "Did you think that you were the only one that had to make a decision?" He chuckled as his voice faded away as well. What did he mean?

"Oh no!" I looked at Jounouchi, "I didn't give back the box!" He pulled out a box that looked exactly alike the one I had from the man.

"You had to decide too, Jounouchi?" But before he can answer the box opened and Jounouchi started to glow and dissolve.

"What's going on?" I asked. He dropped the box to the ground and held onto me very tightly, so tight that I can feel his heart. He was sad. Tears were welding up in his eyes as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Seto, I love you!" After those words he was gone. I was shocked to see that he was just here and now gone forever. I will never see him again. He was the first I had returned feelings for. He was the one that captured my heart, and now... what? I knelt down on my knees covering my face with my hair, covering the tears that couldn't fall from my eyes.

I noticed the box that was dropped on the snow. The box that Jounou-no! Katsuya was holding last. I winded the music box and opened it. The box began to play a beautiful melody. I looked in the box and what I saw was something so beautiful. I saw Katsuya dancing in the mirror. The mirror was like another world. A world full of snow and a dark forest. He wore the same clothing when he disappeared. Then he saw me. He fell down and looked at me with fear in his eyes. It was like he never saw me or another human being before. He doesn't remember me. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears finally fell and I looked the other way.

I can feel his eyes on me. I can feel that he was curious. I looked at him and he saw only a single tear fall. Katsuya.... What was your decisions?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Decisions of Fate. **_Chapter 2_

I walked down the empty streets of downtown Domino, heading towards the building of my corporation. I didn't feel the need in calling Isono to pick me up with my mercedes. I wanted to be alone in this cold weather. Accompanied by snow.

My black gloved worn hand clutched around the object in my winter coat. The music box that contains my beloved one. My heart's desire. Katsuya.

The moment of losing sight of Katsuya I stayed at the park on my knees swollowed in sorrow for some time. He disappeared again when the music stopped. Fading away in the mirror world of darkness and snow. I wonder, is he alone there? Did he receive new memories since he doesn't remember living here in this world? What was the purpose of him being born and existing here if he was going to exist there? I just don't understand the reason of him being alive here at all. Maybe there's more to this. I am completely engulfed in sadness and confusion. I can't think right now, the whole purpose for me walking just died.

Now I will treasure what I hold in my hand. Should I show his friends that I have him? I'll have to ponder over that.

I entered the big empty building. Nobody but the janitors were here. At least they know to stick to their duty, if I were to bump into one of them. Why did I come here? I don't have to be here.

Just then my cell phone rang. I searched in my pocket to get it out. I looked at the display discovering that it was my younger brother.

"Yes," I answered monotonously, "What is it, Mokuba."

"Hey Seto," he greeted, "It's getting late and I'm heading to bed. I was going to wait for you to come home to say good night, but I'm too tired to wait any longer."

"Alright Mokuba. Good night," I was just about to hang up the phone when something just occured. "Mokuba?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What do you make of the name Jounouchi Katsuya?" I asked hoping an answer would come up as _Jounouchi? He's alright, I guess._

"The name Jounouchi Katsuya?" Mokuba was confused, I can tell, "I like it! Where did you get that name from?"

"Nevermind," I decided to ask another question, "Have you heard it before?"

"Ah," he's thinking, "I don't think so."

"Okay," I ended the questions, "Good night."

"Night!"

So he doesn't remember him. Only I can remember, so said the mysterious fool. My mind began to think of his existence, before he became nonexistent. His smile clear in my mind, even though he was in pain, he hid it from his friends. Why didn't he just tell them? He would have gotten the support from them and perhaps approach me somehow. He probably would have never met that joke of a.... whatever he is. I don't even think that that guy was human, he could do things a person, a normal person, can't.

I entered my office without turning on the lights, I feel that the darkness is where I should be. I went to the window to look out-side. The moon, there in the clear sky. Tomorrow it'll be a new moon.

Katsuya, taken away with that figure. The moon shines now in existence, yet Katsuya doesn't shine along with the moon. I dug in my pocket to pull out the musicbox. I open the box with slight hesitation. Do I want to see him? Again? Alone? I wind the box, many times this time. _I want to see you._

I looked through the mirror at my reflection. The musicbox is playing, but I don't see Jou anywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening, it's just playing a melody like any old musicbox. I shut it after waiting for a minute. I can't just imagine the whole thing this evening. If it were my imagination then how did I end up with this.

I tossed the musicbox to my desk, not caring if it would break when I should. I can't believe that all of this can be real. There's no way Jounouchi would be in there.

I took my eyes off of the box and looked at the sliver of the moon. Jounouchi... Katsuya... Why did I have to fall in love with you? Worst yet, why did you have to fall in love with me? You would have been here still, perhaps living a happy life. A life without me in your thoughts would be better than this.

The melody started playing again. I looked back at the box only to find it in the hand of a stranger. It was him again, that royal bastard of a fool. I glared at him, he sneared back. I hate him for what he's done, and he knows I hate him more than anything.

"You know, child" the jester began, "You should take good care of this. After all, it holds what you want dearly. I went through most of my power to get him in there."

"Where is Jounouchi?" I questioned with a glare. He didn't answer me, however, he lift the box near his face, snearing at me and gusturing that Jou was in the box. Is he trying to irritate me. He should know that I hate him so much that I would kill him. He knows what I'm talking about, but it looks like he won't answer straight, "I know he's in there, you fool! I want to know where _there _is!"

"Oh!" he pauses to think of what he's going to say next, "This may sound too cliché, but he's in the moon. Wait, wrong information. I mean he's in the Dark Forest," I raised my brow, "Told you it sounds too cliché, on the other hand, this Dark Forest is located beyond a gate the moon holds. You can't get there. No matter what you do. No human is able to make it to the gate. It's impossible. Not even I can help you."

No, that can't be true. He got Jou there, "What if I make it possible?"

"You wouldn't, not even with all the money and power in the world!" he raised his arms, spinned then stop, facing me, arms dropped, "You wouldn't make it possible."

I glared at him, listening to the music that kept on playing. I gazed at the musicbox realizing that nothing has happened. I extend my arm to reach for it, "Hand it over."

He stared at me with his eyes like slits and a grin plastered on his face. It feels like the temperture just dropped. His eyes shifted to the object behind me then back to me. He cannot be trusted even one bit. He wind the box and tossed it but not at my hand. Instead he tossed it towards the window which happens to have disappeared, that explains the sudden drop of temperture. I rushed to the window reaching out my hand to just catch the box at the moment it just exited the building. Grateful I am to have such reflexes, I would have lost the musicbox. It was openned, so it played the song.

The jester laughed with a cackle. He sure can get on my nerves. I looked back and he was gone. I then realized I was close to falling to my impending doom. If I had taken one more step, there wouldn't have been a floor to keep me here. Did he really intend to kill me or was he just toying with me?

I looked into the mirror. It slowly illuminated, like the moon, a reflection of it's light. Is it the moon that gives this box a power to see through the window of the other world? I stared at my reflection as it went from solid to transparent. I can see him now. He's sitting on the snow covering his eyes with his bangs, looking down. I guess dancing is over. Looks like he's weary.

In the world that Jou is in started to snow. Can he hear me if I were to say something. I cleared my throat, he twitch slightly, but didn't bother looking or moving, "Hey." Jou's gaze rose up a bit, pausing at the sight of the trees. Then he glanced upward to the sky, where, I guess, I'm at. He gasped. We stared at each other. His look was surprised, but soon became content, he even gave me a smile.

"It's you," so he really can talk, "You're that person I saw before. Right?" He stood up slowly and haven't left my gaze. I don't know what to say. I'm having a hard time to speak to him. I can see he's becoming uncomfortable. I want to say something, but what?

Jou bit his lip and took a step back. Next, he turned and dashed for the forest.

"Wait!" I couldn't let him leave that area. He stopped and looked at me again, "I don't want you to leave. Stay where you are."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to see you, Katsuya," I answered, "Please, don't go."

"Katsuya?" figures, he wouldn't know his own name. He pressed his lips together. What is he thinking of? He looked down at the snow, breaking our gaze once again, "I cannot leave. I may wander for hours, but I'll eventually be back here. It's been that way as long as I can remember, maybe it's a small world. Why do you want to see me?"

"I...," I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence. I just couldn't tell him I love him. "I wanted to see you dance some more."

Jou looked up with a blush gracing his features, "That was...! I didn't know somebody was watching! I wouldn't ha– " he stopped speaking and look at the direction of the forest. He started breathing faster. Fear striked me for him because he looks like he's afraid. He looked at me, pressed his lips, "I knew I won't be able to stay for long," then he dashed off. At the moment he left the area, a giant headless human torso with four legs moving like a spider zipped out of nowhere chasing him!

No! No, no, no! I turned away from the openned gap, the missing window, and slammed my fist at the floor. I was on all four hitting the floor with my one hand that held nothing. I gritted my teath, I didn't want to send Katsuya to a dangerous place! Now he's being chased for his life! What if he dies? I wouldn't see him anymore then! Some decision this is. Wait, this wasn't my decision. The fool had already gotten my answer, maybe it was one of Katsuya's. He looked like he didn't want to go when he disappeared.

"It would be much better if you were here and not loving me," I sighed, "It's just like you Katsuya, to forget something so important."

**This chapter is shorter than the first! ^^;**


End file.
